Pass me by
by JuneTheSeeker17
Summary: Ryo x occ Inspired by Nellabean Summary coming soon tho :D


**First story... I'm not sure where to go with this but Nellabean actually inspired me to wright a RyoXOC So thank you :D**

**In my story, Ryo is simply a 15 year old, he'll be 18 in the future chapter though. :)**

**Please read and review :)**

Pass me by

Chapter 1

Sitting on the front porch listening to the creaking of my grandfather's wooden rocking chair, we felt the heat of a June summer day beating against our skin and watched rain drops turn into steam as they sprinkled onto the black top road.

I sighed. Grandfather was rather slow; he would always take a long break in the middle of his stories. "Continue grandfather." I insisted rather impatiently.

Grandfather nodded slowly, his chair creaking more. His face lit up as he continued recounting his tale.

"So, as young Koma villagers, we would set our children off in the woods. It's a way to see if you're ready to move on with your life and leave Koma Village." his grandfather stated. He gasped for air and I nodded slowly. "You're to be gone for three days. Test your power with your bey." Grandfather explained. I clutched my Pegasus that was currently in my pocket.

"Will you leave me?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. "Alone?" I asked, feeling hollow.

"Of course, young Ryo." Grandfather stated bluntly, he then stood up slowly, holding his arm chair for support. His wrinkly, pale hand then released the arm's old, scratched wood. He took his cane, motioning for Ryo to follow.

Ryo jumped up, settling on his feet and following his grandfather. "Wait up!" He hollered, running to catch up with him.

Ryo came to a stop. He looked up, meeting his grandfather's eyes. They were sparkling, showing inspiration, courage…everything.

"Is this where you'll leave me? For three days?" Ryo asked, scratching his head. He looked around.

"Your test starts here, my son." the elderly stated. "To test your true power…you and your bey." He began. "In three days' time, I will come back to look for you." His grandfather took in a deep breath. "I want you to be strong. Before I die, I want you to be strong, young Ryo." He stated, patting Ryo's back and smiling warmly.

"Ryo, I'll be back in three days, stay strong! Don't fail me now!" Grandfather said, pushing Ryo towards the woods.

"Wait not now!" Ryo shouted, clutching his bey. "I'm not ready!" His eyes were leaking tears. He threw his hands out, hoping his grandfather would come back for him.

His grandfather did nothing but walk away quietly, his cane in hand, limping slightly to the left each time he took a step.

Ryo wiped his tears with the sleeve of his blue striped shirt and sighed. He decided to check the woods.

Ryo's POV:

The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around me. Eyes glimmered fromthe blackness. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of rotten wood. I moved faster, ignoring the briars that caught at my jeans and the damp leaves that grimed my skin

I lifted my face, letting the light and shadow dance across my skin. Bees hummed in and out of the pennyroyal. I inhaled its minty smell and continued on; delighting in the sound of my feet sliding through the leaves.

The trees stood utterly still, like statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall.

I walked more; grandfather said this was to test my true power, to ensure that I will be alright if my grandfather was to leave me behind, like what my parents did.

I decided that I should find shelter before the night comes rolling around.

Once I found a small cave, I decided to go look for some fallen wood or bark. Placing them on the floor, I started to rub them against one another, hoping what grandfather had taught me would pay off.

Once I successfully started the fire, I grinned. One more step and I would be set for three days!

Food.

I went out looking for any sign of blueberries, apples, and/or water.

I found a few apples, but no sign of blueberries. I shook my head, just my luck! I went about my business looking for water next.

I spotted a small lake and ran over there, hopping to find something that I could carry some water in.

I looked around but to no avail. I sighed and grabbed a long stick. I traced the path around to my cave. If I got thirsty at night, I could just run to the water, take a few sips, and go back to sleep.

After a few more minutes of settling my makeshift bed, I sighed.

I went outside, sitting on the edge of the cave and looked up at the sky.

The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by a myriad of stars which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest of light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

Orion's Belt could be seen to the north. It had taken its place for the night amongst a thousand other celestial constellations, known and unknown, real and imagined. It, too, succumbed to the veil of cloud cover. Patiently, it waited for the nebulous cirrus clouds to pass, waited for the moment it could shine bright once more.

The sky was extraordinary, it was humongous. I rubbed my eyes; the forming tears fogging my view.

"I don't want to do this!" I shouted, clenching my fists so hard that I was sure blood should have been pouring right out. If not for the cracking of sticks, I would never have heard something sneaking up on me. I readied my bey blade, waiting quietly for my prey.

**I hope this was good for a start :) next chapter should be around soon :D if not, then just wait..**

**As I said from the start, Nellabean inspired me! With her story about Ryo :) you guys just have to read it... it's really good!**

**please review now :)**


End file.
